


Home buster

by Pr0tocol



Series: Deltarune collection [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Male pronouns for Kris, No shipping or anything, Other, Susie is a bad liar, Susie is a vunerable baby, Susie's home life, TW for implied child abuse, does include mentions of alcohol, kinda short but oh well, kris speaks in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0tocol/pseuds/Pr0tocol
Summary: "Susie, I'm not stupid. I know that those bruises you come in with aren't from fights."School life sucks. Susie would admit that. But she'd never admit that her home life was much, much worse.





	Home buster

**Author's Note:**

> -Drops this here and runs-
> 
> I was bored and felt like doing a Deltarune oneshot! It's kinda shitty but here it is anyways. I had this idea in my mind for a while ~
> 
> For those who do read this, I plan on elaborating on Susie's mom in another one-shot. :>
> 
> TW for implied child abuse! And alcohol I suppose.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> -susie is the best and you can pry her from my cold, dead hands-

Susie's eyes glazed over the horizon, the golden hue of the setting sun illuminating the trees that shadowed the school. With slow, heavy steps, the purple monster sauntered down the path that led away from the school and towards the side walk, her nearly empty backpack slung against her shoulder and her eyes trained on the grass beneath her feet. The bell had just tolled, and school had ended. All around her were students chatting with their friends, or making a bee line for their parents cars, books in hand. The sound of happy voices and excited chatter filled her ears and made her shiver with jealousy. To be surrounded by those with wonderful parents and happy, easy lives made her feel like shit more than she already did- and school forced her to mingle with them, to hear about the tasty dinners they had last night or a new video game they received as a reward for good grades. It was utterly despicable, truthfully- and to Susie, it was torture. A sigh escaped Susie's lips as her feet met the sidewalk, before turning left and leading her home.

All sorts of vibrant colors greeted her as she made her way towards her house, from the large, overgrown trees that invited her to hang out in their shade, to the cars that zoomed past her in a constant race for time. Susie continued lumbering down the path, her feet dragging against the concrete as she ruffled her hair in an attempt to distract herself from the impeding dread she felt.

Susie would tell anyone who asked that she hated school. She'd ramble on about the entitled kids who couldn't even walk two steps without needing something new, or the oblivious teachers who breathed down her neck when she refused to do work. But she'd never complain about her home life. If asked, she'd change the subject almost instantly, and if anyone attempted to bring her back on topic, all it took was a snarl to get them to shut up. Perhaps it was because she didn't want anyone's pity, or perhaps it was because she didn't want to seem weak or powerless. But she never divulged details about her home life to anyone, no matter who asked. She was too afraid that if she told someone too much, they would use the information against her. They'd break down the walls she had worked so hard to build. They'd rip apart the only defense he had left. Susie knew that the best way to keep up her intimating image was to never give anyone leeway to assume otherwise. And worked fantastically a school.

But at home, there was no one left to mislead.

Susie approached her home, turning a corner to enter a small, shadowed path between a tangle of overgrown bushes and trees. With rough hands, she pushed thistles and thorns out of her way, not caring if they cut her hands or not. A low growl escaped her throat as she tore off a branch that had made the unfortunate mistake of growing too close to the path. Even the trail leading to her house did not welcome her, new branches and thorns growing everyday, as if to deter her from entering.

Finally, Susie came to a halt at the end of the path. Her eyes closed as she too a deep breath, doing her best not to gag at the pungent scent of alcohol. In front of her lay a dingy little house, yellow paint peeling off of the rotting wood that held it up. Nature had reclaimed the area, moss and vines growing up the side of the house like ravenous lions feasting on their newest kill. If you looked closely enough, you might have been able to spot the cracks in the windows, or the dip in the roof. Susie hesitated for a moment as her eyes examined the house. Eyes narrowed, she listened for any signs of life possibly inhabiting it - but no voices could be heard. The only sound that she could hear was the rustling of leaves as a chill breeze swept through the area.

Eventually deciding it was safe to enter, Susie picked up her feet and made her way towards the entrance of the house, blowing into her hands before shoving them into her pockets. The wooden stairs leading up to the red door creaked with age as she made her way up the steps. Tenderly, Susie reached out for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door with ease and exposing the cursed world she lived in.

As soon as the door opening, the reek of alcohol hit Susie like a truck. Beer bottles littered the ground around her, shattered glass glimmering in the dim light of the outside world. The house was dark, not a light to be seen anywhere inside of the building. With great caution, Susie stepped over the remains of the bottles and reached for the nearest light switch, which was right next to the door. As the room was illuminated, revealing the ugly truth of her house life, the dread Susie had been feeling turned into misery.

The yellow interior walls were small and torn, wallpaper coming off in scraps everywhere you looked. The main door led into a small, dirty living room, one that housed many beer stains and trash all over its carpet floor. A striped couch that sat in the corner of the room looked as if an animal had attacked it, rips in the fabric giving way to the stuffing underneath. The only other piece of furniture to be found was a little table that was dropped haphazardly in the middle of the living area. It was broken in half, one side of it having collapsed to the floor in a heap of wooden shards.

Susie didn't bother going into the living room, instead heading for the kitchen. A glimmer of hope grew in her chest as she walked around a shining granite counter top and approached the fridge. Her hands shaking, the purple beast opened the white fridge, only to reveal.... nothing. The fridge was empty, as always. Disappointment flooded her chest, only to be replaced by indifference. She didn't know why she even bothered- it wasn't as if they ever put food in the fridge, anyway, never mind leave any for her. With a frustrated huff, Susie left the kitchen, her thin jean jacket brushing against the counter as she clumsily walked past. The neutral expression she had been holding gave way to a small frown. _Guess I won't be eating anything until tomorrow._

Susie bit her lip and walked into the living room. Her parents had never thought to put a TV in there- it was rare they could ever even pay off their electric bill, so they probably didn't want to add any extra fees to the minimum that they COULD pay. The only thing to do in here was sit in silence and do schoolwork. A hum escaped her lips as Susie made herself comfortable on the ruined couch, propping her feet up on the armrest and laying her head on the opposite one. It, too, had been permanently stained by alcohol, and although Susie did her best to ignore it, her nose still wrinkled when the strange, sharp scent wafted up into her face. Pulling out her schoolwork from her little bookbag, Susie got to work doing the only thing she could in the house. She was never big on paying attention in class, but if she had the time, she'd still attempt the work. It wasn't as if she had other things to do.

As the sun set, a chill entered the house. Susie pulled her jacket closer and continued examining the work, before pulling out a dull pencil and doing the problems.

\----

It had been almost an hour since Susie had gotten home. The strong smells had given her a headache, and her body cried out with hunger every five seconds, pleading for something to digest. She hadn't moved from the couch, despite having finished her work around 30 minutes ago. A sigh escaped Susie's lips, her hands supporting the back of her head as she stared up at the ceiling. One water stain. Two water stains. Three. She yawned. This was getting annoying. Staring up at a wall was getting her nowhere fast, and all it did was make each second feel like eternity. Susie contemplated getting up and searching the cupboards for any food she might have missed, but eventually dropped the idea- she had already scoured those bastards yesterday, and with no reward, either. There wasn't even a single stale cracker hidden in the untouched corners of their dark shelves.

As she pondered her possible actions, debating on whether she should just get up and leave, a sound from outside the house jolted her into action.

That... that sounded like an engine.

Anxiety spread through her bones as she bolted around to the nearest window, searching for the source of the noise. With shaking hands, Susie tore open the blinds to one of the windows nearest to the door. She wished she hadn't. Outside, a red car was pulling up to the house. Its all-to-familiar paint chips and dents made Susie's blood run cold. Color drained from her face as the car stopped and the car door swung open.

Susie didn't need to see who it was. She knew who just arrived, and she didn't want to be anywhere near him when he entered the house.

Her father had just come home.

Susie shut the blinds with haste, grabbed her bookbag and bolted down the halls. Dusty pictures hung from the walls that told a story all their own - cracked picture frames, holes in the wall the sizes of fists. Susie made a mad dash for the basement, almost tripping when she tried to turn too fast and face the door. After quickly catching herself, she kicked the door open, threw her bookbag down the dark stairs and quickly entered, before slamming the door shut and locking it. As she caught her breath, she put her ear to the door and listened.

The sound of a door slamming against the wall made her jump, and it hit with such a force it shook the entire house. Stomping footsteps followed suite, only to be accompanied by another door being slammed - presumably having been shut. An angry grunt could be heard as the footsteps headed towards the kitchen. Susie pressed her head closer to the door, her breath growing quiet as she attempted to hear what was happening. The clink of bottles could barely be heard, but the dreaded smell of beer was all too strong. What sounded like a cork being popped pervaded through the area.

As suddenly as the cork had been opened, a loud "CRASH" could be heard, causing Susie to jump and almost loose her footing on the small step. The unmistakable sound of glass being thrown against a wall was soon followed by an angry roar, and then another.

CRASH!

Susie shook with fear. She could only hear, but she knew exactly was was going on. Her father was smashing all the beer bottles.

CRASH!

Another had been broken. The smell grew stronger. Susie gagged.

CRASH!

She shut her eyes and held her breath.

And then, just like that, it was silent.

Susie took a deep breath and held her ear against the door, but as soon as she pressed her ear against the wood again, she heard the sound she feared most.

The footsteps were coming towards her.

Her eyes wide and breath shaking, Susie took a deep breath and held it, praying that her father wouldn't try to open the door and see that it was locked. The footsteps only got closer, before stopping right in front of the basement door. Despite the pitch blackness the encompassed her as she stood atop the basement stairs, she could still see the silhouette of feet stand right in front of her. Contemplating. The sharp scent of beer was almost unbearable now. Susie just hoped he couldn't hear the almost silent whimpers that managed to escape her lips. The feet stood there for what felt like an eternity.

Susie felt like she was going to collapse.

After an agonizingly long wait, the feet turned and walked away. The footsteps grew quieter and quieter, until they were met with another loud slam of the door. Then all was silent once more.

Susie, fear and agony running through her veins, released the breath she had been holding with a cry, before pressing her back to the basement door and sliding down onto the ground. Pulling her knees up to her face, she held herself in a tight position, shaking as if she had been standing out in the snow for hours. Her breath hitched, before she fell into a fit of sobbing. Her cries were painful and quiet, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought for breath between the sobs.

Memories flooded back to her, as they did almost every night.

_The beer. Her father. The resounding crash of bottles as they were thrown at her. The sharp pain of a shard of glass that had managed to scrape her cheek. The sound of angry yelling as she bolted downstairs, locking the door behind her as she almost slid down the steps and buried herself in the garbage that was stored at the bottom, hoping that they could hide her from her fathers malicious behavior. That night, they didn't. No one heard her cries then as her father grabbed her by the collar and took his drunken anger out on his daughter. She went to school the next day covered in bruises, playing it off as if she got into a fight with someone._

_No one suspected a thing._

If no one heard her cries then, then no one would hear them now.

\------

Two days later, and Susie still hadn't seen her father come back to the house. She wasn't complaining. The bastard was probably two towns away by now, indulging in alcohol while he hooked up with ladies he found around the town. The longer she didn't have to see his face, the better. But things hadn't gotten much better. Not really.

Yesterday happened, leaving Susie with an experience she would never forget. After being sent to a closet with Kris, a kid who never spoke, to grab some chalk for Ms. Alphys, they were sent to a world far from their own. Susie met new faces, and left with new friends. Their journey had come to an end all to soon, however. In a matter of hours, she was forced to leave the only people who had ever even shown her any form of kindness. Lancer, Ralsei… they were all gone, torn away for her and ripping open a heart that was just starting to heal. She and Kris agreed to go back the next day, and Susie was so excited to return to a world that didn’t hate every fiber of her being. But the closet didn’t open for them again. The world did not welcome them with open arms, like Susie was hoping. They checked multiple times a day, two days straight. But no progress was being made. The closet had returned to just being a closet.

Susie stalked that damn closet, checking the blue doors every chance she could, even sitting next to it into the late hours of the night, hoping and hoping it would open and free her of the stress she constantly carried. Maybe the world had realized how tainted and shitty she truly was. Maybe it didn’t want to entertain her presence anymore. Maybe it had shut her out, just like every important person in her life did. But she'd still take staying at school, leaning on the wall next to a closet all night than returning home to her abusive father.

Susie skipped a majority of class the next day. She claimed she had to go to the bathroom, but instead of holding true to her word, she left class halfway and instead chose to stand by the closet for the rest of the day, hoping that the darkness they felt when the first approached it would return again.

It didn't.

But she waited all day, until the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, and everyone was starting to leave class. As the swarm of kids exited the school, Susie remained in pace, stoic and unmoving near the closet. You'd think she had fallen alseep with how still she stood, leaning on the wall with little care about the events going on around her. But she'd promised herself she'd go back to that other world, and right about now, anything was better than going home. She had counted the days, and she was certain her father would be returning home today, if only for a minute. He was rarely out for more than two days- if he did return any sooner, it was only to grab some money or beer before he returned to whatever double life he was living.

She placed a hand on her head, messing with her hair as she eyed the students that ambled out of the classroom. Her eyes were tired and unfocused, her mind a bundle of anxiety and fuzz. It was no surprise that she jumped when a gentle hand was placed on her arm. With a slight growl, she whipped her head around the meet the emotionless face of....

...Kris.

Susie blinked, before sighing and offering her friend a small smile.

"Sorry, dude," she apologized, turning back to look at the closet. "I... didn't see you there."

Kris snorted, before taking up the spot next to her and mimicking her pose. "No kidding. Is everything alright?" He prodded, placing a hand in his pocket, as if searching for something.

Susie shrugged. "Yea, it's all good. Just waiting for this damn closet to open again."

Although Kris said nothing, Susie felt his body stiffen - perhaps in disappointment. He stopped searching his pockets and instead directed his attention back to her. "Susie... do you think it'll open again?" He asked, his gentle voice laced with concern.

The purple monster didn't know what to say, not really. It hadn't opened for her in the past 2 days. WOULD it open again? Would she be able to forget her stress and venture into that fantastical world again? She bit her lip, before releasing a tired sigh.

"I... I dunno, man. I just hope it does," she said as her shoulders drooped.

For a minute, there was only peaceful silence. No one spoke, although Kris has returned to rummaging through his pockets again. Was it even worth waiting anymore? It hadn't opened for either of them. It probably wouldn't do it again.

A growl rumbled from Susie's stomach, and she was quick to clench her gut and grit her teeth. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. Her trembling hand left her stomach after a moment, and she ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't had much in the past few days. Two pieces of chalk and an apple she stole from another classroom had been the basis of her diet that week. The pain had started to numb, but the hunger had not.

Kris looked at her with an odd expression, before finally pulling the thing he'd been searching for out of his pocket. His hand opened to reveal a little chocolate bar.

"Here, eat this," Kris piped up, offered Susie the chocolate bar. It was small and a bit smushed, but it was food nonetheless. Susie stared at the little bar for a second, before gently taking it in her hand. "Thanks, man," she said gratefully as she peeled off the wrapper and ate it all in one bite. She couldn't remember eating anything so sweet in ages. It tasted wonderful.

"You... you wouldn't happen to have anymore on ya, would you?" She asked, relishing in the feeling of her stomach not aching for the first time in a while. She knew it wouldn't last.

Kris shook his head dejectedly. "I don't. I'm sorry. B-but if you would like, you can... come over? I'm sure my mom could bake you a pie or something. It's probably better than chalk."

It took Susie a moment to comprehend what Kris had just said. He was inviting HER over? That... that was a first. She shuffled her feet a bit. 

"...What'dya mean?" She murmured. Kris's face remained deadpan, but it was clear he was contemplating something.

"Susie, I'm not stupid. I know that those bruises you come in with aren't from fights. No one in town would ever fight you," Kris stated, now looking directly up at Susie. "And then you come in and say things like 'All I had for breakfast was chalk'."

"Kris-"

"Just admit your home life sucks!" Kris exclaimed. " You don't have to hide these things from me anymore. I... I can help you."

Susie stopped, looking at Kris dead in the eye. She didn't utter a word. 

Kris stood with confidence, although his voice held a great deal of concern. "Come on, Susie. I can help. You aren't alone anymore."

Wide-eyed, Susie pulled her arms in close to her body. Someone knew. Someone had figured out her biggest weakness, despite all her efforts to hide it. She was such a dumbass. How could she have let such a simple comment about her breakfast slip up like that? And now, Kris had her in his grasp. She was vulnerable. He could break her down, like everyone else did.

But he didn't. He was offering to help her. 

"Susie..." Kris urged.

The purple beast chuckled a bit. Maybe things were changing. Maybe she could count on Kris. He never let her down in the dark world- why would he here? She had to risk it. She couldn't live in in misery anymore.

"...Alright. Alright man. I'll come with you." She concluded, turning to face the smaller kid. "But you better not tell anyone about that, okay? Or else I might have to beat you up," she said, only half jokingly.

Kris merely laughed, before pushing himself off the wall and walking a few steps ahead of her. "Yea, yea. You wouldn't. But I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Susie gave Kris a small smile and followed behind, her hands gently placed in her pockets. As they exited the school, Susie catching up the Kris and walking by his side as they strolled down the sidewalk, Susie spoke.

"Kris... Thank you. For-for everything." 

The human only chuckled, before leading Susie down a sidewalk path she hadn't been before. "You can thank me after you actually eat a decent meal," Kris suggested as they walked up to Kris's house. Susie gaped at the gorgeous building, so much nicer looking than her own.

"Hey, Susie," Kris interrupted, gaining her attention, "Do you like cinnamon or butterscotch?"

"What?" She inquired.

"Well, if we're making you pies, then I have to know your preference."

Susie blinked, before considering her options. "Either. I'm so damn hungry I couldn't care less."

"Good to know," Kris concluded, opening the door that led into his home. "Come on, lets go get some food."

Susie hesitated, if only for a second. It was so odd, going into a house that was filled with food, warmth, and... friends. Friends who would invite you over to feed you because you're a damn bad liar and they saw through your facade. 

"Susie?" Kris asked, getting her attention, "Is something the matter?"

The purple monster blinked, before running up to where Kris was and shaking her head. "Nope, m' all good."

As they entered the house, Susie felt something inside of her blossom. 

Perhaps the closet would never open again. Perhaps she'd never be able to speak to Lancer or Ralsei. But that doesn't mean things won't change. And it certainly didn't mean things wouldn't get better.

 

In fact, as she closed the door behind them, Susie felt that things could only go up from here. It was the first time she was looking forward to tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
